


魔尊难当 03（农橘/R）

by mitaozaixian



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitaozaixian/pseuds/mitaozaixian
Summary: 本文配方：*私设*OOC*双人今穿古*古代ABO设定*雷者请绕道*食用指南：*轻轻松松开车兜风➕打打闹闹孕崽日常*勿上升真人*





	魔尊难当 03（农橘/R）

//、13//

距离上次他们一边亲嘴一边做爱已经过去了……快半个时辰。

陈立农睁着双眼望向头上的内阁金顶，回味着刚才与前几次不同寻常的啪啪啪，幽幽问道：“你、你刚才说什么？”

体内热潮结束得到满足的林彦俊趴在床榻上，闻见陈立农的问题，再次将脑袋深深陷入自己的双臂里，闷闷的反问道：“……什么？”

“刚才啊，就刚才……”

刚才，也就是一个时辰前，陈立农顶在他的生殖腔入口时，他失口喊了一句老公快肏进来。

真是丢人丢大发了……

如今神志清醒，他悔的肠子都青了，恨不得以后随身携带胶布，方便之后跟陈立农做爱期间把自己的嘴给封上。

先是接吻亲嘴，又是失口叫老公，这已经完全超过了帮好兄弟度过发情期的界限。

林彦俊的脸颊上还是热度不退，微微抬头，他顺着被一头青丝遮蔽的间隙观察起陈立农，那家伙正双眼无神的看着上方，也不知道心里在想什么……是觉得他刚才的一句骚话太过分所以生气了吗？还是觉得他动机不纯暗恋自己？

“就刚才……你……”陈立农顿了几秒，突然话锋一转：“夸我好大。”

……原来没有听到那声老公啊。

林彦俊松了口气，转头将脸颊靠着手臂上，露出半张线条勾勒精致的侧脸，轻声笑道：“兄弟你是不是膨胀了？”

陈立农闻言摸向自己胯间已经睡了快半个时辰的小弟弟：“没有膨胀，你又想要了？”

“切。”

牛头不对马嘴，林彦俊撇了撇嘴，心底不知怎么爬出一丝叫遗憾的惆怅。

这家伙刚才真的没有听见吗？明明叫的那么大声，没理由听不见啊？

“……”陈立农翻身面向身边的人，一双单眼皮大眼直勾勾的与林彦俊对视而上，“你在想什么？”

“在想明天给你通天劫的事。”林彦俊绕开了话题，也顺利把自己的想法转移到了明天。

一说起堕魔仪式就心惊胆战了，陈立农抬起被包扎好的十指，翻来覆去的观看了几遍，随后叹了口气道：“希望通天劫不是把我的脑袋瓜给开瓢了。”要真是这样，这谁能顶得住啊？

“……还真是在你脑袋瓜上开瓢。”

林彦俊幽幽回应了这个问题。

他事先问过空蝉，询问了一嘴关于通天劫是怎么通的事。

空蝉说修仙之人在经历过换根骨、裂三魄和碎天灵这三个步骤后，就得把自身的天劫打开，这样才算半只脚踏入魔门。

荼仙又解释，说每个有仙魔缘的人都有天灵跟天劫两道命门，如果天灵命门大开，则表示有仙缘，适合修仙，反之就适合堕魔。

而凡人，虽有天灵与天劫两道命门，却都是闭合的。

当时林彦俊就想，这不跟善恶两念一样吗？一念天堂？一念地狱？

//、14//

负责给陈立农通天劫的蔡司法表示自己遭到了职业生涯中前所未有的瓶颈。

蔡司法说：“本司法开了这么多脑袋瓜，还从没见过哪个人没有天劫命门的！”

这下好了，天劫没打通，倒是莫名其妙把陈立农的天灵给打开了。

有人表示蔡司法的眼疾又加重了，还有人表示这不科学我得看看，然后一圈人围着陈立农像研究活化石那样团团转，最后集体傻眼。

——副尊主还真他喵的没有天劫命门啊！

“我兄弟没事吧？”林彦俊闻讯匆匆赶到万魔场。

只见陈立农躺在万魔台还没清醒，上知天文地理下知亘古八卦的黄右使突然一拍大腿，吓得林彦俊脚下一空差点从万魔台几轱辘滚下去。幸好被身侧两位美女护法掺住了。

“恭喜尊主！贺喜尊主！”黄右使突然双手作揖，脸色大喜。

这一举动不止让匆匆赶来的林彦俊不解，更是让其他六位尊使与司法感到疑惑。

“怎、怎么了？”林彦俊偏头看向昏迷不醒的陈立农。

“尊主可还记得在五十二年前原地陨逝的天罡仙尊？”黄右使问。

什么天罡仙尊？还去世了五十二年？他一个刚穿越不过几十天的现代人，哪里记得这号人物……林彦俊蹙眉摇头。

“我记得，五十二年前，仙魔两道在寂尘山爆发了一场大战。”蔡司法垂眼回忆起前人曾提及过无数次的事，“天罡仙尊不忍殃及周遭百姓，便自愿原地陨逝换来了一百年的止战印符。”

“哇……好感人啊。”林彦俊拍击打了几掌，随后愣住原地，“那跟我有什么关系？”还恭喜？贺喜？

“因为普天之下……”黄右使边说边扬起唇角，侧头看向至今仍昏迷不醒的陈立农，“只有天罡仙尊一人没有天劫命门。”

“老尊主曾提过，天罡那老贼是千年难得一见的天灵独命，而修仙道已有数百年未有人达到登仙的境界，除了他。”

范左使似乎也想起了一些关于天罡仙尊的事，“天罡老贼陨逝后，修仙界就一直在秘密寻找天灵独命的转世，我们也是在前几年才知晓此事，便想赶在那帮仙人之前寻到天罡老贼的转世。”

林彦俊闻言一怔，顺着大家的目光一同看向陈立农：“你们的意思是……”

“尊主。”黄右使双手深深一恭，弯腰笑道：“这便是踏破铁鞋无觅处，得来全不费工夫。”

林彦俊抓了抓后颈，瞧着身旁几位尊使与司法的神态，似乎个个都在摩拳擦掌等待自己一声命下，就可以拔刀劈了这位好兄弟。

嘶，真烦人。

他还以为陈立农真的面衰，穿越穿到一个普通郎中身上，比自己这个地阴魔尊还衰的样子。

但殊不知人家底牌一掀开——嘿，跟自己的底牌一凑，居然是大小王炸。

牛批啊，一家兄弟凑齐了魔尊跟仙尊两个身份哇！

//、15//

至尊阁大殿上的话题再度回到了‘如何处置小郎中’这个问题上。

林彦俊撑着脸颊盯着脚边还在呼呼大睡的陈立农，下方那帮人的争执声全都耳旁风，左进右出，一个提议也没听进去。

朱司法愤愤扼腕：“没想到万两竟被天罡转世给吃的滴血不剩，就这样白白杀了小郎中那是万万解不了恨，一定要抽干他的血剁掉他的皮肉，还要把他的骨头熬成汤！”

黄右使轻哼一声：“嘁，你全吃你全喝吗？弄那么碎怎么收拾？不如剥皮抽筋做成人偶放在山门前，挫一挫那帮修仙之士的傲气。”

蔡司法摇了摇头：“我乾天地界怎可放仙家之人当摆设？倒不如碎了他的天灵命门，让那帮修仙之人再也寻不到天灵独命的转世。”

范左使摸着下巴‘啧啧’两声：“我觉得吧，最好的办法就是以彼之道还施彼身，那九星仙府几百年前干的好事你们都忘了吗？”

王司法闻言，瞬即眼前一亮：“范左使的意思是……”

范左使嘿嘿一笑，目光投向上方尊主宝座旁的小可怜郎中，“留下来当人质，让他跟尊主多生几个小崽子，日后再让那帮小崽子们去修仙道搅得他们鸡犬升天，永无宁日。”

众人一记白眼丢过去，唯独魂游在天外的尊主本人立马一拍宝座扶手，连声赞同：“好，好办法，就这么定了！”

……保住兄弟性命才是上策啊。

“以后副尊主就是人质，由本尊亲自看牢他。”

林彦俊说完便一挥长袖，起身命空蝉与荼仙一左一右把差点打起呼噜的陈立农给架走了。

而殿下另一位王司法转身走了几步，突然止步嘟囔道：“我没听错吧？还是副尊主呐？”

此话一出，在场的人纷纷身形一顿，神情瞬间呆了个滞。

 

陈立农一觉睡醒全身舒坦，他撑了撑懒腰舒展了几下筋骨，发现自己早已不在万魔场。

四周的环境是再熟悉不过的至尊阁，而好兄弟林彦俊正靠在一旁笑眯眯的望着自己：“你醒啦？”

回想到上回晕血后的剧情，他下意识捂住胯间，眯眼讪笑道：“我醒了，它还没醒。”

没个正经的……

林彦俊轻嗤一声，将手指间玩弄的青丝甩在身后：“知不知道我刚才又救了你一命？”

“啊？”陈立农恍了恍神，突地想起不久前自己被蔡司法用法术定住了手脚，还用什么厉害法器在他头顶一戳，便当即捂住了脑袋瓜大喊道：“啊！我的头！”

“放心，头还在。”

念及先前那帮属下吵着嚷着要杀了面前的人，而这家伙却安然无事的睡得香甜，林彦俊便抿了抿强忍笑意，道：“不过你的天劫还没有打开。”

陈立农的指尖大致摸了一遍自己的头顶，在确认除了发旋处被戳了一下外并没有少一块头皮，这才把悬起的一颗心归落原地。

“知道为什么吗？”林彦俊一边问，一边笑得神秘。

“因为我……上下两头都硬？”

在未穿越之前，两人就已经习惯私下开开黄腔，但好笑归好笑，林彦俊却莫名面上一热。

他目光扫过陈立农的裆部，轻咳了一声，随后故作正经解释道：“确实挺硬的，但不是因为你头硬，是因为你没有天劫命门。”

陈立农闻言眨了眨双眼，不懂半不懂之间似乎想到了什么，又突然捂头大叫道：“那不是白往我脑袋瓜上开瓢了吗？！！！”

//、16//

在得知自己是天灵独命还是天罡仙尊转世后，陈立农坐在渡缘山上一处无人打扰的凉亭里开始思考人生。

倒也不是烦恼怎么离开乾天地界投奔修仙门派一举歼魔，而是烦恼这几天一直被朱司法逼着喝渡缘草熬成的汤药。

壮阳草这种东西对他一个年轻力壮的小朋友来说多用无益，今天晨起还流了鼻血，他给自己把脉，一探，体内阳亢生热化虚火，便急急忙忙冲去了万灵堂给自己抓了几帖清热下火的药。

结果万灵堂的弟子把下火药送来，他刚沾唇喝了两口，发现药里居然被人掺加了渡缘草！

眼下除了朱司法外，怕是没人会常常出入万灵堂（蔡司法：你好，是我），于是陈立农就悄悄潜入朱司法居住的小筑后院，将那碗掺了渡缘草的下火药喂给了千两。

大约是万两平日里爱吃渡缘草，千两闻到那股熟悉的味道，立马凑过来将整碗汤药喝完。

掐指一算时辰，千两现在应该正发情的在院子里满地乱窜吧……

至于他为什么会躲在这里思考人生，另一方面也是为了避免朱司法寻到自己。

没头没脑想了无数个借口打算去敷衍朱司法时，一阵似闷雷地震的声响震得整个渡缘山晃了三晃。

陈立农拉回思绪，探身看向凉亭边的山景，那常年盘踞山腰的雾气愈积愈厚，却遮不住隐隐穿透而来的声声呐喊。

发生什么事了？他眯了眯眸子，后方突地一股疾风袭来，一身红衣的荼仙至远处飞来：“副尊主！尊主出事了！”

“阿俊怎么了？”陈立农转身，心想不是刚过了潮信期吗？

早已听惯了至尊阁内的淫声浪语，荼仙对于‘阿俊’这声亲昵的别称也早就见怪不怪，而且现在更不是思考别称的时候：“仙门的人杀上渡缘山，尊主被困住了！”

“哈？”

仙门的人……怎么突然杀上来了？不是有一百年的止战印符吗？

“我们边走边说！”

“呃啊啊啊啊——————！！！”

荼仙救主心切，像第一次见到小郎中时那样，一把拽住他的肩胛骨，二话不说就往凉亭下方跳去。

眼前的景致急速下降，身体失重加之脚底一空，这种自杀式的跳崖‘走’法惊得陈立农一颗心脏险些从嗓子眼里蹦出来：“姐姐啊啊啊————！我有点点恐高啊啊啊————！！！”建了几处凉亭的山谷一角回荡着被风声呼啸拉长了呐喊。

一阵过山车般的刺激体验结束后，陈立农的脚底板终于踩到踏实的地面。

犹如巨浪翻搅的胃部迫使他弯腰干呕了几下，荼仙一面带着愧色帮忙拍打背部，一面气不喘心不跳的解释起刚才发生的事。

原来那日通天劫的事不知道被哪个大嘴巴内门弟子给听去，那弟子一时得意，下山办事与几名陌生人攀谈时不小心说漏嘴，消息便立马传遍了整个修仙界。

千年难遇的天灵独命，还是天罡仙尊天转世啊，仙门之士听到这个消息能坐得住？

不消一天的时间，金羽镇上就立马集结了近一万号仙家门派世家的人，全都商量好了要逼乾天魔尊交出天罡仙尊天的转世，不然今朝就要铲平乾天地界，哪怕是两败俱伤也在所不惜。

而穿越后憋屈了近一个多月的林彦俊听到仙门中人杀上渡缘山的消息，立马两眼放光，非要亲自去耍耍威风……

可惜乾天魔尊的灵魂早已不是往日那个正宗魔尊，林彦俊因为术法运用的不够娴熟，便和五大司法一同困在了山门前。

此时范左使正赶往山门援助，而负责镇守在乾天城内的黄右使便命荼仙来找陈立农去营救尊主。

//、17//

娘欸……怎么那么多人啊？

陈立农与荼仙赶到山门，那蜿蜒而下的山道全都挤满了振臂呼喊的仙门人士，密密麻麻，气势熏天。

“我等好言相劝你不听，若再过半柱香的时辰还执意不肯交出仙尊转世，那明年今日便是你这魔头的忌日！”

人群中，一名仙门世家的公子手握缚魔鞭指向被众多手下簇拥住的林彦俊。

刚赶来不久的范左使闻言，烦躁不耐的指了回去：“姓毕的！你们人多欺负人少算什么仙家名门？有本事跟老子出来单打独斗，我若输了就把头给你，你若输了，就让这帮杂碎赶紧滚出渡缘山，如何？！”

林彦俊嘴角渗出血迹卧在轿辇上，左手捂住胸口，右手微微抬起止住了往前冲去的范左使，尔后颔首淡笑问道：“你求我啊？没点诚意怎么行？先跪下来磕头叫三声‘爸爸’听听。”

修堕魔之道的人一向生死看淡不服就干，即便被逼至险境也绝不低头。而尊主此话一出，惹得乾天地界的一干人等齐声大笑，还附和着逗趣那公子赶紧叫爸爸。

“你！”那仙门公子闻言眼神一冽，杀意渐显，脸上神情降至冰点，“哼，死到临头还嘴硬。”

我的妈鸭！

陈立农心里大喊不妙，他很清楚自己这位兄弟从不弯腰服软，又倔又有骨气，便立马摆脱了荼仙的搀扶，冲向两拨人马之中。

“我来了！我来了我来了！”他一路小跑来到了两阵之间，转头看向声势浩大的仙门之士，弯腰作揖道：“各位大佬下午好啊。”话刚说完，便有无数股纯净的气息迎面冲来。

哦豁，还真是仙气逼人啊……

大约是天灵独命，陈立农来到乾天地界这么些天根本察觉不到半点魔气。

而且范左使还说他体内似乎有漏斗，之前泡了炼魔池的水泡了十二个时辰，吸收进身体的魔气居然全都散了，还有那万两的魔血，除了壮阳外，那魔气也全在体内消失不见。

如今面对这帮初次见面的仙家人士，他的天灵独命像是雷达一样很快探寻到了这一万股仙气。

这些混杂在一起的仙气有厚有薄，有强有弱，有大有小，有粗有细……咳咳，反正都他能全部一一分辨出来。

“副、副尊主！”追上来的荼仙被这些仙气压迫的节节后退，随后喉间一甜，一股猩红液体自嘴里喷出。

“荼仙！”与荼仙情同姐妹的空蝉一时情急开口，喊完后又立马转向身侧的尊主，一脸寻求指示的模样。

林彦俊感受到了身侧的目光，点了点头。空蝉得令，刚要冲去扶住荼仙，哪知陈立农比她先一步扶住荼仙，那帮仙门之士也没由来的后退了几步。

方才不知从哪涌出好大股仙气镇压住了向荼仙施压的多股仙气，被震到后退几步的仙家全都惊诧不已的看向陈立农。

这个突然间冒出来的小青年好厉害……莫非……

先前与林彦俊对阵叫嚣的世家公子试探性的踏出一步：“仙尊？”

将受伤的荼仙交给空蝉后，陈立农瞥向不满自己出现的林彦俊，便眯眼无声说道：“爸爸来救你了。”又闻声转向那位世家公子，亲切伸手，笑道：“你好你好，我叫陈立农，小哥哥贵姓啊？”

那公子被握住右手，怔了两秒后立即运气试探起来，“在下九星仙府新任府主，毕雯珺。”

//、18//

自天罡仙尊陨逝后，修仙界的仙尊位置一直由天罡仙尊的师弟代为执掌。

这位老人家因事务繁杂没能亲自赶来渡缘山，倒是命九星仙府与妙音天门两大修仙界的大佬召集各路修仙人马营救天罡仙尊转世。

因山门前纠集的人数太多过于吵闹，陈立农便提出找个地方喝杯茶歇歇脚。

离山门不远有处莫扈山台，那里地势平坦临崖而立，是用来给乾天地界的弟子晨起锻炼体魄的地方。

现下九星仙府的新任府主与妙音天门的两大仙使被推举出来，三人行至莫扈山台，却看见他们的仙尊转世跟那乾天魔尊有说有笑，还伸手给魔尊拍胸顺气，简直……简直惊煞人也！

方才毕府主与仙尊转世握手时早已探出虚实，眼前与那魔尊交好小青年确确实实是千年难遇的天灵独命。

若这副场景被传出去，怕是要丢他们仙家的颜面，思忖间，他举起手里缚魔鞭，想趁着现在人少杀了魔尊：“魔头！我今日就要替天行道杀了你！”

谈笑间的两人被打断了对话，在一旁保护尊主的范左使立马上前拽住了那根甩出去的鞭子：“还挺狂啊，信不信我把你从这莫扈台上扔下去？！”

林彦俊收敛了笑意，想到之前的对峙，神色略带不爽的瞥向毕府主，小声对身旁的陈立农嘟囔道：“这小子挺厉害的，刚才差点拿鞭子把我毁容了。”

当然，这不是他弱，也不想承认自己弱。他虽然是个魔尊，但却没有完全消化掌握这具身体，加上第一次实战冲锋陷阵，又兴奋的手舞足蹈，根本把控不了体内肆意横行的魔气与修为。

陈立农满脸堆笑，示意正准备上手打起来的范左使与毕府主不要大动肝火。

“都是一场误会，误会。”他拦在中间，脑子里边想着说辞，边拍了拍毕府主与范左使的肩膀，“一家人不要伤了和气。”

“一家人？”毕府主收回缚魔鞭，冷眼横向范左使，“仙魔两道一向势同水火势不两立，我们修仙之人从不屑与自甘堕魔的魔头扯上关系，若想做一家人，就先去地府走一遭投个好胎再说。”

“啊呸！谁稀罕跟你们这些人模狗样的虚伪小人做一家人？”范左使嘴上不服输，撸起袖子冲对方竖起了一截小拇指，“就算你们重新去地府投胎，我们乾天地界也不欢迎你们这帮伪君子！”

原本还在一旁看热闹的妙音两大仙使也立马加入嘴炮战局。

陈立农被吵到脑仁阵痛，晕晕乎乎的掩着耳朵，一时心烦意乱没能控制住体内的气息，一股劲气自天灵破顶而出：“你们不要吵了！魔尊已经有了！”

正在吵嘴的四位朋友被那股劲气震飞几米开外，有极高魔修护体的林彦俊也险些被震走。待他站定脚跟，想到刚才那句‘魔尊已经有了’，便一脸诧异的看向对方。

“你特么在跟我说天方夜谭呢？”他怒目瞪向陈立农小声逼逼了一句。

“嘘，要以大局为重。”

小声逼逼完了，陈立农便轻咳一声，走向那几位被震飞倒地的朋友。

范左使自己先爬了起来，拍了拍衣上的尘土，一副‘你再说一次我没听清楚’的茫然神态。

而毕府主与那两位仙使更是不明白‘魔尊已经有了’这句话的含义，被扶起后，三人齐齐围住陈立农同声问道：“有什么了？”

“呃，有……”陈立农眸光扫过围住自己的三位朋友，抿唇笑道：“……有仙魔两道的和善大使啦。”

“……”“……”

三人互相瞧了几眼，表示不明白‘仙魔两道的和善大使’是个啥。

“咳，郎中。”陈立农拍了拍自己的胸膛，走到林彦俊身侧，右手两指覆上林彦俊的手腕处，拇指一钳，顺势抬起，道：“喜脉，我的。”

范左使反应过来，喜不自胜，抱拳笑道：“恭喜尊主！贺喜副尊主！”

林彦俊一口气没缓上来，只得干笑了两声，压着嗓音骂道：“你大爷的，我上哪给你找个和善大使塞到肚子里？”

“能骗多久算多久，说不定到时候我们就穿越回去了呢？”陈立农撇了眼不远处的三位仙门人士，劝慰道：“以后的事以后再说，问题不大。”

而那三位仙门人士闻言先怔在原地，接着双眼一黑，又坐回地上。

——完犊子，还真有人去地府投胎做了仙魔两道的和善大使。

这下真要跟这帮魔头们成为一家人了，毕府主恨不得缝了自己这张乌鸦嘴。 

 

 

 

*TBC


End file.
